The prior art contains many patents which disclose staple or nail driving mechanisms for various uses. However, these mechanisms merely drive the staple or nail without providing any reinforcement for the same.
In many applications, staple or nail reinforcement is not only desirable, but is necessary. For example, in applying roofing material to a building, such material is held in place only by the relatively thin span of the bight of the staple, or by the relatively small head of a roofing nail.
The fastener, such as the staple or fastener, when used alone is insufficient to properly hold down the under or first layer of roofing material. Therefore, the heavy build-up roofing that is attached to the first or thin under layer by hot tarring or other adhesive will not have a firm anchor and will come loose, especially in high winds.
My invention provides a tool that may be easily used by a workman without painful stooping or bending. The invention provides a supply of thin metal discs or tabs which are individually fed to a position wherein the driven staple or nail penetrates the same in a single driving operation. The discs or tabs, which may be made of any suitable rigid material, provide a larger area between the staple bight or nail head and the material to be fastened and thus prevent the bight or head from being driven through the material to the background to which it is fastened, and to better resist deterioration of the material due to weathering, or resist damage by wind storms and the like.